The Fall of the Pridelands
by BroHoodofSteelDC
Summary: The Pridelands have flourished under the reign of Kovu and Kiara, but Simba's darkest secret is about to change all of that. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Blood.
1. That Nightmare Again?

**Chapter One**

Simba tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having *that nghtmare* again

It started off the same: a stampede in the gorge, Mufasa rescuing him, then leaping up on a cliff face, Simba now convieniently standing above him.

_'Simba! help me!'_ Mufasa pleaded with his now-adult son. Simba reached for his dad, _'Father!'_ he called out

The dream changed here, Sickening female laughter came from over his shoulder, he turned to see... not his uncle as the dream usually went.

_'Zira.'_ He said turning his gaze back to his father.

But the lion who's forepaw he now gripped was not his father, _'Kovu?'_ he asked, surprised to see him there.

_'Simba! Help me!'_ Kovu pleaded, a look of terror on his face as he saw the wildebeest stampede below.

Pain shot through Simba's forearm as Zira dug her claws into his other Forepaw, _'Bastard, now you and the traitor die!' _Zira said, a look of Euphoria on her face.

Simba cringed as he felt Zira's grip lessen, he knew how this dream, despite the variances, was going to end.

_'Not this time.'_ he said in defiance of his pre-determined fate.

Zira's expression morphed into one of surprise as Simba let go of Kovu and lashed out with his now-freed forepaw, striking her across the face.

Simba looked down toward the stampede, he was horrified at what he'd just done, but he was determined not to let Kovu's sacrifice be in vain.

He rallied all of his strength into climbing up, succeeding in this; he focused his attention on the reeling Zira, but another strange thing had occurred.

The attacker wasn't Zira anymore.

_'What's the matter dad? don't recognise your own son?' _the new lion asked, rage evident in his tone.

Simba stood motionless in shock, _'No...you're dead...it can't be!'_ he shouted, closing his eyes.

The newcomer laughed, _'No dad, I'm very much alive, it was just more convienent to you for me to be dead.'_

Simba forced himself to wake up. he panted heavily as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed Nala was awake and watching him with a concerned look on her face.

"The nightmare again?" Nala asked in a gentle tone

"Yeah, but it was different this time..." Simba replied, genuinely terrified of what he'd just experienced.

"How so?" Nala asked, her concern clearly evident as she asked.

"Our son was in it." Simba said, closing his eyes in pain.

"Simba...it was only a dream." Nala said, empathizing with Simba's pain, "Tano was the reason you protected Kiara in the way that you did, his death was *Not* in vain, it taught us to be more responsible parents, look what that has rewarded us with Simba, our daughter is the queen."

Simba looked Nala in her eyes, "We never found Tano's body Nala, we have to warn Kiara that there may be even the most remote chance that she has an older brother who may come seeking his rightful inheritance..."

Nala shook her head, "all this will do is start an arguement with her Simba, besides, we resigned the thrones to her and Kovu, even if Tano were alive, he'd have to wait to claim it."

Simba cringed visibly, "Scar had to wait for the throne, remember how well that went?"

Tears welled in Nala's eyes, "I lost you, for a long time I thought you had died..."

Simba nodded, "I...know, but don't you think Kiara and Kovu have the right to at least hear Tano's story? maybe they will become better parents to their cub because of it." Simba nuzzled Nala after this, the two remaining silent for some time.

Nala nodded finally and said, "very well, tommorrow we'll tell them." she tackled Simba and added, "did you ever think of me during those years in that jungle?"

"Are you kidding? all the time!" Simba answered truthfully as he reversed Nala's hold on him, pinning her to the ground.

Nala licked him across the face, "Good." she said, a smile on her face.

Simba licked her back, "So, how does becoming a grandparent in a couple of days feel to you? I feel too damn old..." a cheezy smile crossing his face as he said this

Nala laughed, "you *are* old, it comes with the title." she shook Simba off of her, stood and added, " it hasn't really impacted me yet, let me see how I feel on presentation day."

Simba smiled, "Well if I'm old, you have to be old too, I'm not doing this aging thing by myself." he joked, in an attempt to get a reaction out of Nala

Nala feigned offense and replied, "Fine, I know someone who'll be sleeping outside, while his ancient mate enjoys the warm comfort of her den."

Simba's smile widened, "go ahead, wouldn't be the first time I slept outside." he joked

Nala laughed, "Please, you'll freeze without me at your side." she said, shivering for emphasis

Simba nodded, "True, but it's only because you are so hot." he said, a clever looking smile on his face.

Nala smiled, "Simba, are we trying to sweet talk our way back into the den? 'cause it worked."

The two returned to the den, they fell quickly back to sleep, but it wasn't long before the nightmare resurfaced...

* * *

**A/N: I began the sequel! if you read this one first, you may understand what is going on, but you might want to read, 'Finding the Way' to know who some (one or two) of the OCs in this one are. Dream for a chapter two soon Mi Amigos!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I didn't put this in my last one, but I am not fortunate enough to own any of the rights to any characters (Except my OC '****Ra') or locations mentioned in this fanfic, those are locked up in a Disney vault somewhere in Florida.**


	2. A New Life Begins

**Chapter Two**

Simba and Nala went to pride rock the next morning to tell Tano's story to Kiara.

"Why have you not told me this before?" Kiara asked, still taking in the news she had just received.

"We didn't know how to even start the discussion Kiara." Simba replied

Nala nodded in agreement, "Well now we do, we will tell you his story." she said.

* * *

**5 years earlier... Nala's POV**

It was a year after Simba took the throne from Scar, the pridelands were having an unusually cold rainy season.

Tano was ten months old, he had Simba's fur color, Ice blue eyes and a milky white patch of mane on his head

due to an earlier acccident however, he was missing the last quarter-length of his tail and half of his right ear.

Tano was made fun of for his physical deformations, so one day he decided to show everyone how cool he could be.

Several of the other cubs dared him to jump into the semi-frozen river, ironically it was the same river that Zira would later fall into.

being the daredevil that Tano was, he jumped in, he'd almost swam out but something happened that caused him to get swept away.

I was away on a hunt and Simba was out on patrol, we only later found out when Tano did not show up for his evening meal, Simba interrogated Tano's friends to find out where they last saw him.

I did not see Simba again for a week, when he returned he was inconsolable. he said he didn't find any trace of Tano, no pawprints in the mud, no drag marks that would've been left by scavengers retrieving him from the river, Tano had just...vanished...

* * *

A tear streaked down Kiara's face, "Mom, Dad, I had no idea." she said, thinking the newly acquired information over

"Kiara, what if your brother is alive?" Kovu spoke up, he had been listening to the story intently

"I don't know, if he comes back we will not surrender the throne, it was given specifically to us." Kiara replied, determination filling her tone.

"We dont mean to cause false concern, Simba and I merely thought the story necessary for you two to hear before you two become parents." Nala said in an attempt to end the discussion.

Kiara looked over at Kovu, "Maybe we rushed into this whole parenthood thing Kovu, we can't keep an eye on the little one all the time." she said

Kovu smiled, "Are you kidding? we'll be lucky to have him in the den to sleep if he's anything like me." he joked, putting undue emphasis on the word 'anything'

Kiara playfully swatted the back of Kovu's head, "we don't know if it will be a "he" yet, and quit that." she said

Nala laughed, "you two will be fine, I don't know why Simba and I were worried, it was a *dream* after all." she said

"There goes the Kingdom..." Simba joked as he pretended to watch something head toward the horizon

"Daddy, stop it." Kiara said, smiling at her Father

"What is there to stop here? the handful is about to give birth to her own little handful and we can't joke around? sheesh! there's the circle of life for you." Timon chimed in as he and Pumbaa made their way over to where the lions sat.

"Er...Timon? techically the "little handful" is going to be the best of *both* parents." Pumbaa stated, ever the one to be literal.

Timon pretended to pass out, "Oi, now there's a thought, the best of HIM and HER?" he said said sarcastically

Kiara chuckled, "at least we haven't had to put up with little handfuls from you yet Timon." she said

Timon laughed, "please! me and Pumbaa here swore off females when we went through the disaster of raising your father." he said pointing toward Simba

"It was only a disaster because I beat you at everything you ever challenged me too." Simba said, a proud look on his face.

"Now now Junior, let's not get a big ego about that, besides, your daughter is getting ready to give you grandchildren and all you can think about is yourself? Selfish." Timon retorted, obviously trying to change the subject.

"My my, I am late. terribly sorry to interrupt Kiara, but we must go into the den, It is almost time." Rafiki's voice ended their conversation, the old baboon motioned for Kiara and Kovu to go into the den.

As Kiara and Kovu went into pride rock's den, Nala looked at Simba and said, "well, that went better than I had hoped." she then sighed reflectively and asked, "remember when we did this?"

Simba nodded, "Both times, I remember you hitting me in my arm a lot." he joked.

Nala groaned, "It didn't hurt that bad you big wimp." she said

Simba laughed, "Try telling that to the scars up and down it then." he said, faking pain as he gestured to where one of the scars supposedly was.

The two sat outside the den for the majority of the evening, both too exited to sleep; they talked about the most random subjects, from weather to childhood memories.

Finally as the sun rose the next morning, Kovu ran outside, "Come inside, you need to see this." he said, a giddy smile on his face.

Simba and Nala followed Kovu into the den, Kiara lay in the very back, she had a huge smile on her face and something wrapped in her forepaws.

"It is a boy." Rafiki said, looking toward Simba and Nala.

Kiara unwrapped the tiny cub in her arms, it rolled over slowly.

Nala smiled warmly, "What's his name?" she asked

Kiara looked down at the newborn, smiled and said, "his name is Kani."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I got Chapter two finished! this is going to be kind of a slow starting story, so deal with me while I get the minor important details out of the way. I realize I changed the name of Simba and Nala's son, I thought Kopa was a bad sounding name (Blasphemy, I know.) please read and review! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the Disney-Copywrighted stuff in this story, although a Kiara and Kovu's son is being added to my list of OCs in this story.**


	3. Revillie

**Chapter Three**

Zira shakily awoke, her vision struggled to adjust to the dim light of the tiny cave, "Whoa! you don't need to be moving yet, take it slow; we're not in a race here." came a strange male voice from the other side of the cave.

"Where am I? and_ please _don't say the Pridelands." Zira groggily asked

the strange voice laughed hysterically, "That's a good one, these lands are anything but the Pridelands." it said

"Ok then, who are you?" Zira asked, annoyed at the stranger's attitude toward her question.

"That question would be better if I redirected it back at you." the stranger said in a short reply

"My name is Zira, Matriarch of the Outlands pride... back when there was one..." Zira replied, remembering her side turning on her during the most important part of that final battle.

The stranger sighed, "yeah I heard about that mess. didn't end well for you, everyone thinks you're dead." he replied explanitively

This didn't surprise her, she'd only fell from a Scar-only-knows how tall cliff into a raging river, even she was having a hard time coming to grips with her fortunate set of circumstances, "how long have I been out for?" Zira asked, trying once more to focus her vision.

There was a long pause before the stranger replied, "Two weeks at least, I'm surprised you arent dead from starvation yet, I managed to keep you decently watered up, I drug you out into the rain and opened your mouth." Zira laughed inwardly at the mental image of her lying in the mud with her mouth hanging wide open for hours at a time.

"Your son has been busy in your "absence" Simba has made him king of the Pridelands, and he and Simba's daughter Kiara have shall we say "Peaked" in their relationship, only a couple of months left 'till a sure fire successor is born." the stranger said disdainfully.

_'Whoop-de-freaking-do.'_ Zira thought, _'Kovu must die for what he's done to me, how does any of this news help me out?'_

"How do we kill them?" Zira asked, anger toward her current situation building.

"Ah. now this, I have been planning for the majority of my life." the stranger said as if he held a wealth of knowledge on the subject.

"SO WHEN DO WE DECAPITATE THAT TRAITOR!" Zira asked, a mixture of Anger and severe hunger causing her nerves to fray

The stranger stayed calm, "Let's save that anger for when it's needed Zira, the answer is not now." he said

Zira's vision finally cleared, what she saw made her lose her breath, "Tano? is that you?"

The lion shook his head 'yes' and a rush of memories flooded Zira's head, Tano was Simba's pride and joy, the one true heir to the Prideland throne, Nuka and a bunch of his friends had dared Tano to jump into an all too familiar river and he'd dissappeared. Zira had used the chaos of Tano's loss to attempt to assassinate Simba and Nala, but the bastard king had seen it coming and had her and her followers exiled for it.

Zira confirmed his Identity by simply looking at his disfigured ear, it had been torn in half along with his tail during a trip to the elephant graveyard, before Simba killed all of the hyenas there. _'another side effect of Tano's dissappearance'_ Zira mused to herself

"No Zira, my plan has been in the works for quite some time." Tano continued

"What are we, only two lions going to do against Simba's army?" Zira asked, puzzled.

"As I said Zira, in due time. my plan will make itself known, let my sister and Kovu have their fun." Tano said

"Well what are we to do?" Zira asked, again finding herself annoyed by Tano's cryptic answers

"We are to train and wait." Tano replied

Zira wasn't sure of her unexpected ally, Tano had said all of the right things, but Zira questioned his motivations severely, and after what happened with Kovu, her trust pool was pretty shallow indeed.

Zira sized up her ally, Five years on his own had not been good to the former prince, he was malnourished, his mane was short, he had scars over the length of his body, but he was strong, what mass his golden brown form had resolved itself in solid muscle. Zira caught herself, she was ten, way too old to be developing such attractions, and of a lion who was just six years old.

"When do we start?" Zira asked, eager to begin training for what she was certain was to be the fulfillment of her destiny.

* * *

**A/N: Who all saw this one coming? Chapter three so quickly I mean. **

**Not the whole Zira/Tano alliance thing, that would've been the obvious thing to see me write.**

**So, you guys know the drill, you've read it, now tell me what you think I should be doing.**

**Disclaimer: Disney still owns 99% of this stuff, i'm just a fan guys. one of the reasons I write here.**


	4. A Day In the Life of the Prince

**Chapter Four**

"Ha ha dad, you can't catch me!" the little tan furred cub yelled as he ran away from Kovu

"No, _but I can_." Kiara said, jumping out of hiding and playfully placing a paw on top of his tail, ending the brief chase.

"Mom, that's not cool, let me go." the cub said, widening his emerald green eyes pathetically in an attempt at guilting Kiara into letting go of him.

"Now Kani you _know_I can't do that, It's time for your bath." Kiara said, picking up Kani in her mouth and holding him down

"Heh, he gets faster everyday..." Kovu said as he approached, attempting to regain his breath from the chase

Kiara nodded toward Kovu as she laid down and began bathing their son, Kovu's prediction about Kani proved to be an underestimate: he was any new parent's worst nightmare, he caused all sorts of trouble: from fights with other male cubs to brush fires, everything seemed to have one root source: Kani.

"But _Mom_you wanted me to go see uncle Ra today, I'm going to be late." Kani protested

Kiara paused the bathing, "I know, but you need to be clean when you are visiting my friends, how many times have we discussed this?"

"one too many...I've only memorized _everything _you say to me..." Kani mumbled as Kiara resumed bathing him

"Aw, come on buddy it's not that bad." remarked Kovu

"Not that bad? have _you_had to lay in place and get bathed by her?" Kani said motioning toward Kiara with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It wouldn't be this bad if you would just stay still." Kiara said, finishing the bath and letting Kani up

Kani lept to his feet and began brushing his fur back into place with his forepaws, he flattened the dark spot of mane on the top of his head in an all too familiar way, "Gaah, mom you messed it all up." Kani said frustratedly.

Kiara laughed, "well pardon me for wanting you to be clean today Kani, by all means: go jump in the mud hole, get dirty again, know however that we'll be doing this whole bath thing again if you do."

"You're lying."

"Try me."

Kani sighed, "Alright mom, you win. for now anyway..." he said as he began walking away.

"And be nice when you get there! Ra's daughter has a crush on you and I dont want you ruining your chances by being mean to him OR her." Kiara added, standing up to project her voice

Kani groaned, "Yes. Mom." he said dismissively as he continued walking away

"Don't you 'Yes mom' me that way young lion." Kiara called to him as he rounded a corner

"YES. MOM." Kani called out defiantly.

"Way to go, "Mom" now he's mad at us." Kovu joked

"I swear, he's going to be the death of us one day Kovu, be it from exhaustion from trying to keep up with him all day, or an undesireable death because we have to save him from...something." Kiara said as she heaved a sigh of frustration and flopped down to the ground.

"OR, you are overthinking this whole thing and he turns out _just fine_." Kovu said, a mischevious smlie forming on his face

Kiara grunted, "Maybe I- hey wait a minute! You just can't sit there and act like his behavior doesn't bother you sometimes." she said looking up at Kovu.

Kovu nodded, "It does, but then I think back and remember that I was exactly like him when I was his age, I disobeyed my mother all the time. In fact it was me not listening to the adults in my life that allowed me to meet you. and If you do some thinking like that, I'm sure you'll see some of you in the way he's acting."

Kiara thoughy for a moment _'That's exactly why I am worried.'_ she said to herself

Kiara sighed, "Maybe I am worrying too much, he's only a cub." she admitted aloud

* * *

Kani approached the tiny cave that Ra and his family called home, true his mom wasn't related to Ra, but Kani called him "uncle" anyway. he called him uncle because Ra was the coolest adult he knew, and he was fairly sure that the way he was treated by Ra was the way an uncle was supposed treat a nephew.

" 'Ello little buddy, how's things?" Ra greeted as Kani entered their den

"Eh, not so good uncle Ra, mom's on my case _again_." Kani said, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Ra laughed, "That's just yer mum's way of watching out for ya, she means no harm by it." he said

Kani smiled, "Yeah, but other than that I'm good, how's things with you?" he asked, trying to imitate Ra's accent toward the end of the question

"Things would be a whole lot better if he told me that my friends were here!" came a young female voice from behind Ra

Ra slapped his forehead playfully, "Oi, I almost forgot Lea, yer boyfriend's here."

Lea rolled her eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you dad, he's not my boyfriend."

Ra's smile developed a hint of playfulness as he replied, "but he is a boy right?"

"Right." was Lea's confused reply

"and he is your friend right?"

"Right..."

"Well there ya go, he's yer boyfriend."

Lea looked at her father, she had a look on her face that said, _"Why did you just say that? I'm trying to keep a secret here." _but no words actually escaped her mouth

"Leave her alone Ra, and get back here." came the stern voice of Sara, Ra's mate.

"Got it dear, just 'aving some fun with her is all." Ra replied, he directed his attention to Kani and added, "Uh-oh went and got the missus upset, you think you could keep an eye on Lea for me today while you two are 'aving yer fun?"

"Ok, will do." Kani replied

"There's my nephew. you two 'urry it along now, be back before sunset now Lea."

Lea glanced back at her dad, "Yeah dad, see you then."

"Sure 'ope you do anyway, yer mum sounded upset, better go see what she wanted then." Ra whispered as he walked further back in the den, loud enough for only the cubs to hear.

"Come on spaz, race you to the watering hole!" Lea shouted as she darted out of the den

"You'll lose!" Kani shouted at her as he followed, only slightly behind.

* * *

Kani lept into the water at the watering hole, he always beat Lea when they raced, but he'd thrown one or two in the past to keep it interesting.

"Gross, get out of there, you're contaminating the water." Lea said as she caught up.

"Am I? you know I make water taste better." Kani said not moving from where he stood

Lea groaned, "get out of the water you concieted douchebag, I'm thirsty." she said, her face tightning into a scowl.

Kani smiled _'got her.'_ he thought, "Make me get out." he challenged, still not moving.

Lea smilled evilly and tackled him in the shallow water, pinning him to the mud below.

"Gotcha." Lea said triumphantly

"Get off of me, my fur is turning the same color of brown yours is, and I've always _hated_that color." Kani teased as he squirmed in an attempt to free himself

"Your mom probably won't like that, but at least i'm not as pale as the tall grass." Lea teased back, not moving.

"Get off! you're going to make me have another bath." Kani said as he continued his attempts to free himself

"Say that you're sorry, and that you promise to get out of the water, _and_ that I am the coolest cub in the pride." Lea said, a triumphant smile locked on her face.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I promise to get out of the water and... hey what's that!"

"What?" Lea asked, turning around and looking the other way.

Kani smiled, this trick had bought him an opening, he grabbed a pawful of mud off of the bottom and slung it at the back of Lea's head.

The mud made a satisfying 'Smack!' as it splattered harmlessly all over it's intended target, in the moment or two where Lea was stunned by the blow, Kani shoved her off and stood, the water splashing her across the face as he did so.

Lea's face was a bizzare mixture of: anger, surprise, and mischeviousness. "You realize that this is war now, right?" Lea said, smiling evilly at Kani

"Only if you can keep up." Kani said, running away from Lea

Lea immediately ran after Kani, "Get back here!" she called, determination mixing it's way into her emotions.

They ran into a small grove of trees, unknown to the two cubs, they were being watched nearby.

"Look at them Tano, isn't that cute?" Zira said sarcastically, "Kovu had been training for four months at this age."

Tano grunted, "Huh, a childhood was one of the many things Simba deprived me of." he said, watching the cubs intently

"You never did tell me exactly what he did to you Tano." Zira commented as she returned to watching the cubs play

Tano sighed, "Zira, just because we live together does not mean we need to take it any further than that, we don't need to know too much about each other." he said

"Give me an idea, I need to know why you fight with _me._" Zira insisted

"Will you stop talking if I tell you?" Tano asked, glancing at Zira

"I suppose I could suddenly become tight lipped afterward."

"Great, I'll take what I can get, if I'm going to say anything however, I'll just come out with the whole story, It's not that long anyway." Tano said, returning his gaze to the two cubs at play.

"That is all I ask of you." Zira said

"Let's keep it that way." Tano snapped back

* * *

**5 years earlier... Tano's POV, Spoken to Zira**

Your eldest son Nuka and several of his friends challenged me to leap into the half-frozen river, they said if I did it that I would be cool to them and they'd stop making fun of me over the missing portions of my ear and tail.

I should've known better than to do it, it was foolish, but now I realize that if I hadn't done it, Simba would've never revealed his true feelings about me.

I jumped in to the river, headfirst actually, I had almost made it back to the ledge to climb up onto the banks when... I dont remember, next thing I know, I wake up on some faraway riverbank, confused and lonely.

I found the cave where you and I now stay after the first day, it was warm and inviting, and I was scared, cold and confused.

I did not step foot outside of the cave for three days, and when I did, it was in a futile attempt to find food.

I slept for the majority of the time, and finally on the seventh day, I heard my fath- Simba calling for me, as if he actually cared, hearing him, I darted to his side, that was the last time I smiled in happiness Zira, I was saved.

Or so I thought.

After a teary reunion I apologised for worrying Him and Nala, but he said that this time sorry wouldnt cut it, In disbelief I asked him why.

"You've caused your mom and I way too much grief Tano, I disown you, you are no longer the prince of the pridelands." he said, hanging his head and crying false tears of sorrow.

And with that he began to walk away, I cried and begged him to come back, but he just kept walking...

I didn't move from that spot for a long time, I cried until it hurt, until my eyes burned. I cursed him for abandoning me, leaving me to face what I thought at that time would be certain death.

I didn't give up, I focused my newfound pain into resolve, that Simba must DIE for this.

I learned to fend for myself, I also made friends of other species who made frequent trips into the pridelands, so I could hear what he was doing.

I heard about the assassination attempt, about Kiara's birth, the pride moving on as if nothing happened, Kovu's entry, exile and reentry into the pride and finally the thing that made the pain resurface: My sister had claimed MY inheritance.

But I also found you Zira, another who Simba has wronged in a similar manner.

The two of us will tear his kingdom to _SHREDS_.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, kinda did a 360 from where I had intended to take this chapter, got a little writer's block toward the end, but I powered through it (Have some personal experience in the deadbeat dad dept.)**

**You read it, tell me what you think now in review form, thanks for stomaching the other chapters and making it this far friends, It gets 110% better in the next chapter I assure you.**

**Side note: Ra is supposed to have a British accent, If you read "Finding the way" it explains why as Zazu taught him how to speak, I need to know if i got it right. it is a hard accent to wirte down.**

**Thanks Again_ mi amigos_!**


	5. Young Love

**Chapter Five**

Kani and Lea stood together exhaling in fatigue and laughing, the two of them had actually managed to calm down a little bit since the mud slinging incident

"You-Caught-me." Kani said inbetween breaths

"Yeah." Lea replied, "I meant it when I said this was war, so here." she added, smiling.

Lea then slung some dirt in Kani's face, some of it got into his eyes, "Ow! crap that burns..." he said as he rubbed his eyes vigorusly

"That's what you get, you shouldn't have done that back there." Lea said in a diciplinary tone

"Well it was worth it anyway, huh silver?" Kani said, teasing Lea with her most hated nickname

"My eyes are not SILVER!" Lea shouted, the other cubs called her silver because her eyes were a very light shade of blue, and if looked at from a proper angle, they appeared to be silver, when she tried to explain this rationally the other cubs began teasing her.

"Maybe not, but you said yourself that this was a war, anything is fair game now _silver_." Kani shot back mischeviously

"Kani, you know that's not funny."

"Not to you, but I think it's hilarious."

"Take it BACK!"

"Hey, you slung dirt in my eyes, I'm not taking back a thing."

"Then I'm out of here!" Lea said, storming off.

"Lea? wait up." Kani said, realizing he'd probably taken it too far.

"Go to hell." Lea said, increasing her pace

"I wish I could shoot back with "I'll see you there", but they'll probably need you back in heaven."

"What?" Lea asked as she stopped and turned back toward Kani

"You heard me, and I'm not real big on repeating myself." Kani said

"Did you just hit on me?" Lea asked, slowly walking back over to him

"I guess you'll never know if you didn't hear me." Kani said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh no, I heard you loud and clear, I was just wondering if you'd lost your mind when you said it."

"Do I look like your father?" Kani said, scrunching his face up in an attempt at looking like Ra

"Hey, he's not crazy. and yes you kinda do." Lea said laughing

Kani put on his best Ra accent and said, " 'ello, I'm Kani's not-uncle Ra. my wife wears the mane in our relationship."

"Oi, you two you are a real mess y'know that?" said Ra as he appeared from a nearby bush, startling the two cubs

"Daddy, how long have you been there?" Lea asked, annoyed and a little embarrassed by her dad's sudden appearance

"I strolled up after you told Kani 'ere to go to hell, 'ow many times do me and yer mum gotta tell you to not say that Lea?" Ra replied

"No more." Lea replied attempting to look innocent

Ra didnt buy the innocent thing though, "Ah. but that's what you told me last time, and the time before that and so on..." he said

"I kinda did deserve it though uncle Ra, I was teasing her too hard." Kani said in Lea's defense

"And as for you, you do a terrible impersonation of me little buddy." Ra said, directing his attention to Kani

"But I gotta give you yer credit, that whole pick up line thing, pretty smooth." Ra added, smiling at Kani

"I thought so too dad." Lea said, looking away from Kani in embarrassment as she said this

"Come on then, let's go 'ome, It's getting late." Ra said, motioning for the two to follow him.

As they reached Ra and Lea's den, Lea snuck a goodbye lick across Kani's cheek.

* * *

As Kani started the short walk by himself back to Pride Rock, he mentally reviewed the day's events.

_'why did I say that? or better yet, why did I say it like that? maybe I did go slightly crazy.' _he told himself

"Hello there Kani." came an all too familiar voice

"Oh, it's just you grandma Nala." Kani replied

Nala smiled, "Just me? what's that supposed to mean?"

"You scared me, I wasn't expecting anyone to be there." Kani explained

"Relax, I know what you meant, I was only joking. I saw you out by the water hole with Lea today." Nala said, changing the subject

"Y-yeah, today wasn't a normal day for us though."

"How so?"

"I may have accidentaly hit on her."

"Hit on her? like physically? or the other kind of hit on her?"

"...the other kind."

"Awww... that's adorable, what did you say to her?"

"Well...she told me to go...erm...down there, and I said..."

"Yes?"

"I said, I wish I could shoot back with "I'll see you there", but they'll probably need you back in heaven."

"Awww..."

"Come on Grandma Nala, cut it out, your being so lame right now."

"That's so cute though, and you just blurted it out you say?"

"Yeah."

"You like her."

"What?"

"And by what you just told me, you like her _a lot_." Nala said, practically beaming over this news.

"Ok, so maybe I do, just don't go telling everybody about it." Kani said defensively

Nala nodded, "My lips are sealed." she said

"Can I tell you something else?" Kani asked

"What is it Kani?" Nala replied

"She kissed me."

"Awww..."

"STOP THAT!"

"Why? It's really cute to me, my grandson having a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but like I said, don't tell anybody." Kani said, walking away from Nala

"My lips are sealed!" Nala reassured him

* * *

"Your strikes are pathetic Zira, put some power behind them!" Tano shouted as he deflected Zira's wild punch toward his head.

Tano and Zira had been sparring back at their den for the better part of the evening, the lioness clearly being at a disadvantage to the faster and stronger male.

Zira lunged toward Tano a second time, in a flash she pinned him and brought a claw up to his throat, "You're dead, let's take a break." she said letting him up

Tano stared in amazment at Zira as he stood, this was the first time today that she'd beaten him, "Ok, yeah." despite her appearances, Tano concluded that the lioness was still a formidable opponent to do battle with.

"Why did we spy on those cubs today Tano?" Zira asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I need to know where the male's soft spot is, and it turns out it is the female he was playing with." Tano answered

"Ah, _psycological_ warfare, definitely more my forte. let me guess, you are to discover what each individual lion's weaknesses are so that when you attack, it causes the most morale damage possible." Zira said, an evil smile crossing her face when she realized the genius behind this deceptively simple plan.

"Yes, but that is only a tiny fragment of the whole plan." Tano said

"Will you care to divulge the rest then?" Zira asked, already knowing the answer

"In due time Zira, In due time." Tano replied dismissively

"Will this plan even involve me killing my traitor son?" Zira asked, frustrated that she was out of the loop

"Yes, and you will have his head as a trophy." Tano answered

"And what of Kiara?"

"You can take her life and head too."

"What of their cub?"

"Ah. now he is _mine_." Tano replied as he seemed to go deep into thought about something

"Won't you kill him?" Zira asked, further annoyed by Tano's shortness

Tano laughed evilly, "No Zira, I have something _special_ planned for him."

Zira ceased conversation, Tano was being way too vague about certain things, almost as if he alone were the only one capable of doing them.

"Well you got quiet all of a sudden." Tano observed out loud

"I'm thinking, if my army couldn't kill Simba, what makes you believe that the two of us can kill the whole pride?" Zira asked, painful memories coming to the forefront of her mind

"We don't have a traitor and a princess to stop us like they did to your army." Tano explained

"True, but it is just the two of us against a whole pride." Zira pointed out

"What we lack in numbers, we more than make up for in creativity." Tano pointed out

"Creativity has won few wars Tano." Zira stated.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" Tano yelled suddenly, "I told you that we'll do this and we will, why do you need to know EVERYTHING?"

"I need to know so I dont get myself killed charging into battle with a fool!" Zira shouted back

"I never said there would be charging..." Tano said, his voice returning to it's normal level

"Explain that." Zira demanded, having enough of Tano's vagueries.

"We wont be charging into battle, we will be taking a smarter approach, one borrowed from your plan with Kovu so many years ago."

"Attack from the inside..." Zira said getting his meaning

"Precisely, let me handle the details of getting us in, but when we do, Simba and his pride will meet their end." Tano replied, the evil smile returning to his face.

* * *

_'heh heh, pinned ya.'_

_'You deliberately disobeyed me. and what's worse, you put Nala in danger!'_

_'Just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours.'_

_'...but the king is dead, and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive.'_

_'Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase...'_

_'what do you mean 'what am I doing here?' what are you doing here?'_

_'I've missed you.'_

_'I would if you'd just TELL ME!'_

_'Simba! wait up!'_

_'Mufasa?'_

_'Simba, what a surprise to see you...alive.'_

_'now look Simba, you're in trouble again, but THIS time daddy isn't here to save you...'_

_'you wouldn't kill your own uncle...'_

_'as you wish...YOUR MAJESTY!'_

_'Simba, I have great news...'_

_'It is a boy Simba, what is his name?'_

_'Haha Dad...I got you!'_

_'Dad...I'm sorry for scaring you and mom like that...'_

_'Dad, where are you going? come back... please...don't leave me...'_

_'DAD! PLEEEASE!'_

Simba awoke with a start, Nala stood over him, a worried look on her face.

"Another nightmare?" she asked

"Yeah, this one was bad though." Simba said

"What was it?" Nala asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Simba said as he shakily stood

"That bad huh?"

"Worse."

"Worse enough for you to be this way with me apparently."

"I'm sorry Nala, I- just dont know why I keep having these dreams."

"Maybe they're trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I can't help you if you dont tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it Nala."

"Simba, last time you said that it turned out to be a murder charge that you were reluctant to discuss."

"Look, what I dream about is my own business, and if I don't want to talk about it, then I dont have to."

"Ok, sorry I even asked."

"No Nala, I'm sorry for being so short with you, these dreams are making me angry, and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"I accept your apology, now try to get some sleep, preferably with some good dreams, you kicked me pretty hard earlier."

"Heh, sorry about that, goodnight."

"Goodnight Simba, I love you."

"Love you too Nala."

Simba watched as Nala rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep, he laid there, wide awake and lost in his thoughts.

_'Dad, why?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys, so, what do ya think of chapter five? it only gets better from here, (because seriously how much worse could it get?)**

**Please Review, I want to know what you guys think should happen, I've hit a bit of a wall in where I want this to go.**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Appearances

**Chapter Six**

Kiara stood on the end of the presentation area of pride rock, she inhaled the cool morning air slowly and turned aroud to face her son, who was waiting nearby.

"Kani, come here please." Kiara called to her son

"Yeah Mom?" Kani replied as he casually strolled over to Kiara's side

"What happened at the water hole yesterday?" Kiara questioned, curiously.

"...should've known Grandma woldn't keep her mouth shut." Kani muttered inaudibly

"What was that?" Kiara asked, impatiently waiting for an answer to her earlier question

"Nothing. Nothing bad happened, me and Lea just got into a arguement, and I had a slip of the tounge." Kani explained dismissively.

"A slip of the tounge? Kani, what did you say to her?" Kiara asked, her voice becoming stern toward the end

"Nothing bad mom, is it _that_ important to you?" Kani said, frustrated at Kiara's interrogation

Kiara sighed, "Look, this whole thing could be a whole lot easier if you just tell me what you said, bad or not I promise not to be mad at you."

"Ok, I told her that I like her."

"WHAT?"

"Well, not exactly in those words, I was a little more...err...stealthy with it."

"Huh, how so?"

"Do you need to know EVERY detail?"

"Every little bit helps."

"She told me to go...down _there_."

"Uh-huh..."

"and I said, I wish I could come back with i'll see you there, but they'll probably need you back in heaven."

"Oh buddy, that is just _awful_..." Kovu said as he joined the two.

"Kovu... I thought it was cute." Kiara said glaring at Kovu in disbelief

"Yeah? it was pretty smooth, but I would'nt have said it." Kovu said now smiling

"But I didn't _mean_ to say it. she was being mean to me and didn't deserve that." Kani explained, unsure of what to say.

"Kani likes Lea, Kani likes Lea..." Kovu teased, laughing

"Dad..." Kani complained

Kovu kept on however, "What? you want me to stop teasing you about your _girlfriend_?" he asked

"Grrr...she's not my girlfriend..." Kani said, getting frustrated

"Kovu, leave him alone, I think it's cute." Kiara said in Kani's defense

"Why do you guys think that it's cute? you sound just like Grandma Nala." Kani said, defensively

Kiara laughed, "Hey now. watch it mister."

"But that's exactly what she said, why do grown ups think that this is cute? it's disgusting." Kani asked

"Hey, it reminds us of what we were like at that age, we can think it's cute all day long and there's nothing you can do to change that." Kovu answered, his tone changing to one of seriousness.

Kiara sighed reflectively, "And you won't think that it's disgusting forever, trust me." she said, looking over at Kovu

"Yeah, all that stuff gets a lot more interesting when you're older." Kovu whispered in Kani's ear

"Interesting? how so?" Kani whispered back

"Kiara, I think it's time that I took Kani on a tour of the kingdom, show him what he has to look forward to as king." Kovu said, motioning for Kani to follow him

Kiara nodded, "Alright, I'm going on a hunt later, so I'll see you guys around." she said

"Be safe out there Kiara." Kovu called back over his shoulder

"Yeah mom, be careful." Kani added

"Will do guys, Kani behave for your father while I'm gone ok?" Kiara called out to them

"Yes. Mom." Kani called, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

"Simba, what's wrong?" Nala asked as she deposited the carcass of a gazelle in front of the den that the two shared

Simba stared off into the horizon, "A storm is brewing, feel the winds as they change." he said

Nala paused, "It is the rainy season Simba, but what's on your mind? you seem troubled."

Simba grunted, "Nothing, i'm just thinking." he said, turning his attention to the dead gazelle

Nala frowned, "Simba, these moments have to stop, why are you being so thick skulled?" she asked, frustration evident in her tone.

"Nala, I told you it was nothing, why can't you let this go?" Simba said defensively.

"Simba, whatever this is, you can tell me."

"But I choose to keep it to myself."

"WHAT IS IT!"

"IT'S MY BURDEN TO BEAR! YOU DON'T NEED TO CONCERN YOURSELF WITH IT!"

"...Fine..."

"Nala...I..."

"SAVE IT SIMBA...just eat."

"Nala, you wouldn't understand...even if I knew how to start the conversation."

"...Just eat Simba, I'm through trying to get it out of you. if you don't want to talk about it, it is your sanity that is on the line, not mine."

"It's about Tano, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Simba, you tried your hardest to find him, the great kings needed a prince with them on that day, and they chose our son."

"Nala, we honestly have no idea if he really is dead."

"Did you find his body?"

"No. not a sign of it either."

"Did you spend every waking moment during that week searching for him?"

"Yeah, sometimes I didn't even sleep."

"Simba, you have to face the fact that our son is dead. you redeemed him with Kiara."

"I know, but I can't help thinking I could've looked a little harder for him, and maybe even found him out there Nala."

"I'll give you a moment more with your thoughts if you think it will help." Nala said, dragging the gazelle carcass into their den, leaving Simba alone outside.

Simba had been lying to Nala, and it hurt him inside to be this deceptive to her, he knew exactly where Tano had been, he remembered the look of horror on the cub's face as he started to walk away from him.

_'Dad? wher- where are you going? what does that mean? DAD?' _Tano's voice cut through his thoughts, his eyes teared up as he remembered that he just kept walking away from his only son.

_'DAAAD PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'M SORRY!' _the memory of Tano's desperate pleading caused Simba to burst into tears, "...I'm sorry Tano... I am so sorry..." Simba said as tears cascaded down his face

_'Don't follow me Tano, you are now an exile, and are no longer welcome in the Pridelands.' _Simba remembered saying to his son after he told him that he no longer wanted any part of his son's life

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Simba shouted at the sky, silently cursing the great kings that inhabited it

"Simba..."

"What is it Nala?"

"You're crying."

"And?"

"You only cry if something is REALLY bothering you."

"I've already told you."

"I had no idea that it still bothered you_ that _bad."

"Yeah, it does."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No Nala, as I said before: this is my burden to bear."

* * *

Tano awoke from his unusually light sleep, the sun had just begun it's ascent in the early morning sky, Zira slept soundly on the other side of the small cave that they shared.

He stood slowly and streched, today was step one of his plan, he only hoped that Zira agreed with his unconventional method of getting them into the pride.

"You are awake early, do you know that?" Zira said groggily as she rolled over

Tano laughed, "I could'nt sleep, today is part one of our plan." he explained

"You've figured out how to get us in the pride?" Zira asked, suddenly highly interested.

"Yes, but you're not going to like it." Tano said plainly

"Ok, why would I not like it?" Zira asked, confused

"It involves us changing our scents and appearances, appearances are one thing, but scents... are a little bit tougher." Tano elaborated

"Yes, scents are tricky at changing...but what of your injuries, your tail and ear, will that not look familiar to certain lions?" Zira asked

Tano sighed, "Yes well, you will be the only one of us to do an Identity-changing appearance change, I have something a little more simplistic in mind for my appearance."

"Do we have to play 20 questions here Tano?" Zira asked, annoyed at having to interrogate him for every piece of information

"I will approach my sister and announce my return, and ask for admittance into the pride, which brings me to the scent changing part. I will announce you -under a false name to go with your new appearance- as my mate."

Zira was stunned, a scent change in the manner Tano was describing would require the two of them to _literally_ become a mated pair, "Tano, are you certain that this is the only way to change our scent?" Zira asked nervously

"It is the fastest way to be sure we dont smell familiar upon arrival."

"Yet you wish to appear familiar?"

"It's complicated to explain."

"I'm sure it is." Zira said.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Tano and Zira are getting ready to put their master plan to work on the pridelanders, so expect some violence in the coming chapters (not right away.) did I get too descriptive of What those two baddies are about to do? 'cause I'll change it.**

**Thanks Again guys!**


	7. Internal Conflict

**Chapter Seven**

"Tano?" Zira asked, the pair had been walking in complete silence ever since they'd left their den a few hours earlier

Tano sighed, "We're not gonna talk about each other's feelings now are we?" he asked, clearly not wanting to talk to her at all

Zira shook her head, "No. never been one for feelings myself, but how are we going to make me look different for the next part of step one?"

Tano motioned forward, a large tree loomed on the horizon, "Let's say that I know someone who can get the job done, although he may need..._Persuasion._" he said, allowing a small growl after the word 'Persuasion'

"Ah. the old mandrill, a wise decision, he is sure to know what we need." Zira said, nodding her agreement

Tano then laughed, "He will prove an interesting kill after we get what we need."

"No doubts there, I saw him fight alongside Simba in the overthrow of Scar."

"Really? then what is his fighting style? what does he rely on? does he have any visible weaknesses?" Tano asked, suddenly very interested in what Zira had to say

Zira searched for the appropriate words for a little while before answering, "His style is extremely unique, he relys heavily on a long wooden stick adorned with dried fruit, and the only weakness that I could see at the time was that he tired easily."

"Hmmm... not much to work with there, but it does give me an idea of what to do first."

"Which is?"

"I'm gonna take his stick."

* * *

Rafiki sat atop the highest branch of the tree that he called home, he mixed herbs together in an old tortoise shell and carefully watched the two lions approaching on the horizon, something about these two was just not right.

Rafiki was getting old, and a fight with two rogue lions was the last thing he needed, he gathered his walking staff and bounded down to the living quarters of the ancient tree, casting a handful of strange herbs to the wind, he frowned.

"Ohh, Mufasa...got a bad feeling about these two my friend." he said, suddenly worried. he turned and bounded down to the ground, using his staff to launch him into the air

Rafiki addressed the somewhat familiar looking male first, "Eh? what are you doing here?"

"I come seeking a disguise for my mate, I need to make her look different." was the male's short, demanding reply

Rafiki clicked his tounge, "Lions, always rushing to 'de life changing decisions, if you dont like her look 'den why you mate to her?" he said

Rafiki then scrutinized the eerily familiar female, "Zira? Is 'dat you?" he asked

"Ah, he recognised me Tano, didn't I tell you he would?" the female asked the male, smiling evilly as she posed the question

Rafiki gasped, "By 'de Kings! Tano? Simba's boy?" Rafiki lowered his staff from his fighting position and walked over to the pair of lions, "I 'tink I can help you out, you follow old Rafiki, he has exactly what you need." Rafiki added, running over to the side of his tree and vaulting back into the living quarters.

Rafiki began rapidly mixing together many different herbs and ingerdients in his tortoise shell, "Do you have fur color prefence?" he called down to Tano and Zira

"A natural color would be nice." was Zira's reply

Rafiki jumped down with the tortoise shell full of an almond brown paste, "Here, you start applying to her fur, keep it light and even, little bit goes loooong way." he said to Tano, streching his arms apart slowly to get the point across, "I'll help you put 'dis on when I get back with other stuff, be right back." he added, jumping back up to the living quarters.

"Eye color?" Rafiki called down

"I like mine the way they are, thank you." Zira called up

Rafiki grabbed his walking stick and jumped back down, there was just something wrong he couldn't figure out about these two, so he wasn't going to take any chances being caught without his weapon of choice.

"Here, let me hold that for you, I can't spread that stuff very well." Tano said, taking the stick from Rafiki's hand

"Very well, but if you loose Rafiki's stick there will be hell to pay!" Rafiki replied as he sat and began applying the paste to Zira's fur

A few hours later, Rafiki had dyed every single part of Zira's body a dark almond brown, he'd even temporarily fixed the scar on her ear, making it virtually invisible.

Rafiki stood and motioned for his stick back, "dere you go, now did you need anything else?"

Tano snapped the walking stick in two with his powerful jaw muscles, "Well, there was one other thing..." he said, staring at Rafiki with malicious intent

"I knew this was a bad idea." Rafiki groaned as he dropped into his unorthodox fighting stance

Tano roared a challenge, "This should be fun." he said as he began circling the old baboon in a low crouch

Rafiki stared at the circling lion, "Well 'den? come on! Rafiki doesn't have all day!" he shouted, bearing his teeth in defiance

A voice from behind him said coldly, "No, you don't." this was followed by a sickening popping sound and Rafiki's body went limp, and as his vision began to white out, Rafiki saw Zira standing over him, blood covering her smiling face.

"...Dis is how it ends?"

* * *

Zira had severed the old baboon's spine, Tano smiled, Rafiki had forgotten about her just long enough for her to make her move

"Good work Zira." Tano said, nodding in Zira's direction

Zira laughed, "hardly the fight you wanted him to be huh?" she remarked, kicking the corpse as she made her way over to Tano's side

Tano nodded, "let's be thankful for that. Now, we only need one more thing for our cover story to be airtight."

"What is it?"

"You need to injure me."

"What? Why?"

"It will give them reason to accept us, if only temporarily."

Zira nodded, "Very well, this will only hurt...a lot, I'm sure..." she said, flexing her claws

Tano braced himself, he felt a sharp pain as Zira's claws gouged into his right flank, he roared in pain as his vision doubled

"Grrr... that hurts..." he said, turning his attention to his wound

Zira's claws had dug about an inch into Tano's flesh, the cuts would leave nasty scars and the pain made it difficult to draw his breath, but no major damage done otherwise.

"So, what will my false name be?" Zira asked, cleaning her blood soaked claws

"I...thought I'd leave that up to you..." Tano said between painful inhales

"No, you are so much more creative than I am Tano, I'll leave that up to you." Zira said in a matter of factly tone

"Fine, if you want it to be that way, your new name is Yari, get used to being called that." Tano replied

Zira sighed, "Fine, will you be able to walk on your own to Pride Rock?" she asked

Tano nodded, "It's only pain, I'll manage." he said

Zira stayed close to his side, "If you need help, know that I'm here."

"Zira...just walk please, I'll be fine." Tano said, nudging her away from him

"What is your problem?" Zira asked, offended by Tano's behavior

"We dont need these...emotions, they'll only hurt us in the end."

"What emotions? I was only trying to help."

"Exactly, the only one you should be concerned with helping is yourself."

"How can you say that after..."

"After what? this morning? Zira, do you _love_ me?"

"...Yes Tano, I do."

"Zira...that was only meant to be a part of a plan."

"Well maybe I felt something more! something I had'nt felt since..."

"...Scar..."

"Don't you dare speak his name! You have no right Tano! No right!"

"No, I do have a right! and if you don't like it then maybe you should go! Leave me! that's what everyone I've ever loved has done to me anyway."

"Tano...do_ you _love me?"

"Just _go_ Zira, and have a nice life."

"No. I will see our plan through to the end, with you at my side.

"You might not like the outcome."

"As long as you are with me, I will deal with the outcome."

"Come on then Zira, the Pridelands await our arrival."

* * *

Kovu watched the pair of rogues approach, he could tell right away that the male was hurt pretty bad, he ran out to greet the two as they slowly approached.

"Hey, where are you headed?" he asked, concerned

"The...jungle to the...north." the male replied, wincing in pain as he tried to draw a breath

"Well you won't make it in the condition that you're in buddy, why dont you two stay with us 'till your healed." Kovu said

"Thanks, this is my mate...Yari and I'm...Tano." the male said

It took Kovu several seconds to process where he'd heard that name before, "Kiara's brother Tano? you're supposed to be dead."

Tano smiled, "Let's just say -for all intents and purposes- that I am dead, I have no interest in your throne Kovu."

Kovu took a cautious step back, "How do you know my name?" he asked

"Please, an outcast taking the throne? how do I not know your name would be the better question." Tano shot back

"Hey! Kiara, Simba, and Nala would be psyched to know that you are still alive! and mated too..." Kovu said, a mischevious smile crossing his face

Tano shook his head, "Not today, I really need to get some rest, and Yari here is probably no better off than I am." he said, feigning exhaustion

"We have a little extra room in the main den if you are interested." Kovu offered

Tano nodded acceptingly, "Thanks brother, you are too kind." he said as he made his way toward Pride Rock's den

Kani ran over to Kovu after Tano and Yari/Zira left, "Who were they dad?" he asked

Kovu looked at his son, "Your aunt and uncle little buddy." he said

"Really? someone that's related to mom, or someone like uncle Ra?" Kani asked, confused by his father's answer

"He's your mom's brother." Kovu said, looking back toward the den

Kani smiled and charged toward the den, "Oh cool, I gotta go meet him!"

Kani suddenly stopped and turned around, "What's his name dad?" he asked

"His name's Tano, and be nice to him, he's hurt bad." Kovu replied, saying what Kiara would most likely say if she were there at the time

Kovu couldn't believe it, Tano had actually returned.

Kovu had to go tell everybody, and when Kiara came back from her hunt, she'd most likely faint upon seeing him for the first time, and Simba and Nala would probably have a heart attack when they found out.

On second thought, maybe he'd break the news to Simba and Nala lightly, wouldn't want them to hurt themselves after all.

* * *

**A/N: Ah Chapter seven, and the first casualty of the story (R.I.P Rafiki). so I be needing your reviews to tell me how I'm doing, hope I didn't make Zira and Tano sound too soft in that one part guys, just needed some internal conflict. **

**Will update with CH.8 soon, thanks for reading, and remember: your reviews help me get my act together if i'm screwing up.**


	8. Sins of the Father

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey uncle Tano!" Kani called out as he ran over to Tano's side

Tano rolled over, facing the wall he replied, "...And you must be little Kani, I've heard so much about you." he said

"Really? like what?" Kani replied, curious

Tano rolled over and looked Kani in the eyes, "Oh, nothing shocking really, It's been said that you have a girlfriend though." he said

Kani sighed, "Does everyone know about that?" he asked

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You'll have to let me meet her sometime."

"So...where are you from?"

"Well Kani, I was born here at Pride Rock."

"No, I mean where have you been living for all this time?"

"In a little hole in the ground."

"Heh heh, cool."

"Hardly..."

"Where did you hook up with her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Ok...how did you get hurt?"

"You know those little...disagreements that your parents undoubtedly get into from time to time?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say that Yari and I had a bad one."

"Do those hurt?" Kani said, motioning toward Tano's wounds

"Of course."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sorry to say that they would be the last thing you touched if you did."

"Oh...well, why is aunt Yari so quiet?"

"Let's just say that she has a rather unique voice, so she chooses not to use it."

"Why are you so skinny?"

"I didn't eat my wildebeest growing up."

"Aw man, I hate wildebeest..."

"Any more questions Kani?"

"Nah, I'm good for now, see you around uncle Tano."

"See you later Kani."

Kani left the den, leaving Tano and Zira alone, for now.

Tano sighed heavily, "Cubs... almost as annoying as I had guessed them to be." he said, rolling into a more comfortable position

Zira nodded her agreements and moved closer to Tano's side, "Yes, they can be trouble at times, but you get used to it after a while." she said

Tano sighed, "What are you doing?" he asked, moving away from Zira

"We're not going to go through this whole emotional 'hug and kiss' thing again Tano, I'm *going* to lay beside you, end of discussion." Zira said sternly

"Ok, but I still think that we are making a huge mistake by showing these...feelings." Tano said, allowing Zira to lay next to him

Zira sighed, "You call it a mistake, I say: Go to sleep, tomorrow our plan hits step two." she said, closing her eyes

Tano smiled a now familiar evil smile, "I love step two." he said

Zira nodded, "It is one of the more...desirable steps, isn't it?"

"Anything that sees Simba in pain of any sort is desirable." Tano replied as he closed his eyes

Zira smiled, "Yes, yes it is." she agreed

* * *

Simba sat alone inside the den that he and Nala shared, he sharpened his claws on a nearby rock absent-mindedly

"Grandpa!" Kani's voice brought Simba out of his trance, he smiled at his grandson as he came bounding up in front of him

"Hey Kani, what's up?" Simba asked, laughing inwardly at his grandson's eagerness to tell him something he undoubtedly though was important

Kani paused for a second to catch his breath, "You will not believe who just stumbled into pride rock!" he said

Simba cocked an eybrow in confusion, "Who?" he asked

"My uncle, mom's brother." Kani said, fumbling for the right way to describe the relationship

Simba was suddenly very interested, "Kani, what was this lion's name? what did he look like?" he asked

"I...erm...the den was pretty dark grandpa, I didn't get a very good look at him, he did have pretty bad looking scratchesdown his side though." Kani replied

"What was his name Kani?" Simba asked, holding back his building impatience

"Dad said his name was Tano." Kani said

"You said that he was hurt?" Simba asked

Kani nodded, "Yeah, the pain must've messed with his head or something, he was acting weird. Dad says we need to leave him alone and let him get some rest."

Simba nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna need a little while to straighten all of this news out anyway, thanks for stopping by Kani, you know you need to more often though."

Kani sighed, "Yeah, I know, It's just this whole thing with Lea is holding down all of my spare time."

Simba laughed uneasily, "Well, I'm sure you'll find some time when she's off doing something else, and when you do be sure and pop in for a visit."

Kani started back toward pride rock, "Got it, see ya later, tell Grandma I said hi."

"Will do." Simba said, his mind suddenly flooded with thoughts

_'I-I love you dad... I'm sorry...'_

_'Don't you recognise your own son?'_

_'It was just more convenient for you if i were dead.'_

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Simba shouted, a pained expression on his face

_'Look deep inside yourself Simba...you are more than what you have become.' _the memory of his father's voice stopped the onslaught of other memories

"Am I really?" Simba shouted aloud, "I was young, I didn't know what to do with him, Why didn't you help me?" he pleaded for an answer

"Simba, what's going on?" Nala asked, striding over to his side, a worried look on her face

"Tano has come back." Simba said, staring at the floor in defeat

It took a moment for Nala to reply, "You're sure?"

Simba looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, I'm sure it's him. Kani said so."

A mixture of emotions came over Nala, her eyes watered as though she was about to cry, but her face curled back into a smile, "He's alive! we must go see him Simba! our grown up little Tano has come back!"

Simba flopped down, "Tomorrow, Kani said that Tano needs his rest and that no one is to see him for a while, and that those were Kovu's orders."

Nala became concerned, "Needs rest? why? is he hurt?"

"Kani did say something about bad scratches on his side." Simba said

"Why are you not thrilled? is this not what you've been wanting to happen ever since he disappeared?" Nala asked, offended by Simba's nonchalant attitude

"Nala, I'm bursting with exitement, I'm also worried."

"Worried?"

"He's been gone for six years, what if he doesn't remember who we are?"

"I'm sure he remembers his mother and father."

"What if..."

"No. no more what ifs, we are going to see him at first light tomorrow."

"Ok, did you and Kiara enjoy your hunt today?"

"No. we didn't see a thing out there, so we called it a day."

"Ah. maybe next time then."

"Yeah. well, lets turn in early today, I can't wait to see our son Simba!

_'How can you just leave me here? I said I was sorry!'_

"Neither can I Nala, Neither can I."

* * *

**A/N: Ah the proverbial calm before the storm, sorry about the chapter length this time 'round guys, just had my wisdom teeth yanked out and I'm in excruciating pain. I'll make an attempt at the next chapter soon. Tension, Drama, and more await!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Haunted

**Chapter Nine**

Sleep did not come easy to Simba that night, the long forgotten nightmare of his father's death had resurfaced

_'Simba! Help me!' _Came the familiar plea

_'Dad!' _Simba called as he streched his forearm toward his father

Simba looked over his shoulder, Scar would be coming soon, if he was to save his father, he'd have to move faster.

_'Heh heh heh, hey daaad.' _Came the voice from over Simba's shoulder

Simba turned and saw Tano standing where Scar should've been, but the Tano he saw was just a small cub

_'Tano? No!' _Simba shouted as he turned back toward his father

But no one was there

_'You already know my reason dad, you abandoned me. Then you go and raise a daughter like you actually cared?' _The angered cub said

Cub Kiara then appeared next to Tano

_'Daddy, how could you? What stopped you from abandoning ME?' _Kiara asked, a look of disgust aimed at her father

_'And then there was mom, dear sweet Nala, your true love from when you two were cubs, you lied to her about me constantly, Told her that I was dead, that you couldn't find me, but you tried *so hard*.' _Cub Tano said, narrowing his eyes in pure hate as he mocked his father

Cub Nala appeared next to Tano and Kiara

_'Simba... I disown YOU, Get the hell out of my sight.' _she spat angrily, her face scrunched into a snarl

_'But wait, it gets even better, you lied to your mother, my grandmother. Ah Serabi, just when she had some good news in her old age, you had to go screw it up, didn't you dad?' _Tano said

Serabi appeared beside the cubs

_'Simba, why did you do that? I could've told you a thousand ways to punish the poor boy without disowning him, didn't your father's death teach you anything?' _she said, turning her head away in disappointment

Simba looked his son in the eyes pleadingly

_'Tano, you aren't dead. I have a chance to make things right with you tomorrow, let me try PLEASE!' _Simba begged

The cub laughed hysterically, _'Dad, your chances ran out when you did, things will NEVER be right between us, now wake up! you have another day of misery awaiting you, wouldn't want you to miss the *fun* _

_

* * *

_

Kiara awoke slowly, she had a pleasnt dream about her childhood, where she had chased a butterfly into the outlands and met Kovu. she rolled over and looked at Kovu's sleeping form, Kani was sleeping in the small space between Kovu's chest and head, and they both seemed to be sleeping peacefully, over in the far corner of the den Kiara saw the two new lions that she meant to ask Kovu about yesterday. The male slept with a forearm wrapped over the older female, they both appeared to be sleeping soundly for now.

"Your brother and his mate." Kovu whispered, startling Kiara a little

Kiara was stunned, "He didn't challenge you for the throne?" she asked, still whispering, but loudly doing so.

Kovu shook his head, the act of him doing so caused Kani to stir, "Wha- whos there?" he asked in a low voice

Kiara smiled, "Just me and your father, go back to sleep, it's still pretty early." she said

Kani rolled over and yawned, "Alright, but keep it down. you both suck at whispering." he said

Kovu smiled at his son, turning his attention back to Kiara he said, "No, he said he didn't care about it anymore."

Kiara looked over at her brother again, "Then why is he still here?"

"He's hurt, that's why."

"Hurt? how bad?"

"Pretty bad, didn't sound too good yesterday, told him to grab some rest and I ordered everyone to leave him alone for the day."

"Oh man, how are we going to tell my parents?"

"I have no idea, I figure we just have him follow us to their den and hope for the best."

"A sure fire way to ensure at least one of them dies in shock."

Kani rolled over, "I told Grandpa yesterday, and he's still alive right now... I think." he said

Kovu flinched, "Did you break it to him slow Kani?" he asked hopefully

"No, I just told him. much better that way dad." Kani replied

Kani stood and streched clearly not tired anymore, he began to leave the den

Kiara stared at her son, "And just where do you think you are going this early?" she asked

"Lea's place." Kani said

Kiara sighed, "Is she awake at this time?"

Kani laughed, "Most likely not, but messing with her and uncle Ra while they're sleeping is hilarious." before Kiara could stop him from doing so, Kani sped away

Kovu laughed softly, "Ah, that takes me back. I used to mess with Nuka all the time when he slept."

Kiara grunted, "I didn't do that, I was the good cub." she said, a smile forming on her face

Kovu shot a quick glance over at Kiara, "Yeah right, Princess." he said

* * *

Kani sighed in relief, he'd gotten away from his parents easily enough, but had Lea done the same? there was only one way to find out. Kani made his way to where they had agreed to meet, near the tree by the water hole.

"You're late." Lea said as Kani walked up

Kani shook his head, "Yeah, I know. give me hell about it."

"You'll probably say something sappy and hit on me again." Lea replied

Kani smiled, "You know you liked that." he said smugly

Lea became serious all of a sudden, "Listen, do you think that this is a good idea? our parents will never let us see each other again if they catch us."

Kani smiled, "Please, we'll be long gone before they even miss us."

Lea shifted nervously, "I don't know, where would we even go? who would feed us?"

Kani clicked his tounge, "Lionesses, have to tell 'em everything..."

"Alright mister know it all, where are we going?"

"Far away from here."

"What are we going to eat?"

"Whatever you can catch at the time."

"Hey! I'm not doing this all by myself, especially if you want cubs brought into the picture later on down the line."

"Well, we are burning precious daylight by yapping, take a drink and let's go!"

"Yes, my prince, even though it is barely morning I will hurry it up just because you told me to."

"No one likes a smart ass Lea."

"And you wonder why I'm your only friend."

"Whatever, just hurry."

"Yeah! I'm trying, but you keep talking to me, it's distracting."

The two took a long drink from the water hole and set out for the horizon, with any luck they should reach the other side of the outlands by curfew.

"Goodbye Pridelands!" Lea shouted as the two cubs ran off, intent on starting a life of their own.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, through my painkiller induced trance, I bring you: Chapter Nine!**

**The plot thickens once again my friends, thanks for reading up to this point, It gets really good from here, I promise! :)**

**Reminder: Your reviews are appriciated very much, I need to know how I am doing if y'all want me to do it right!**


	10. The Reunion

**Chapter Ten**

Vitani swore loudly, she had never liked the enclosed space of Pride Rock's den, Instead choosing to sleep down on the plains next to the watering hole, and what she had just witnessed earlier this morning made her want to cry. She cursed her inability to stop the cubs from leaving, Kovu would surely have her head for not stopping them, unless...

"I'm coming after you two, don't think you'll get away that easily." she said as if the cubs were beside her

Vitani started after the two runaways, they only had a small head start on her, and she was confident that she would be walking them back to the Pridelands by sunset

* * *

Kani laughed, "Can you believe that we got away that easily?" he asked, clearly finding it amusing

Lea looked down nervously, "Uhhh...yeah, that was a little too easy huh?" she asked

"Oh come on, lighten up. we're free Lea! free to start our own lives!" he proclaimed loudly

"When we no longer see Pride Rock on the horizon, I'll share in your excitement." Lea said, looking around wearily

Kani groaned, "Everyone else is still asleep, by the time they realize that we're gone, you won't see Pride Rock anymore." he said, annoyed at her lack of enthusiasm

Lea became suddenly angry, "Does your Aunt Vitani not live down by the water hole?" she asked

"Yeah, but she was probably asleep when we were there."

"We made a lot of noise."

"That doesn't mean we woke her up."

"It doesn't mean she's still asleep either."

"Why are you being like this Lea, was this not your idea?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think that I'd act this way when we actually did it."

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"No, what was it?"

"Lea, as much as it pains me to say this, you might be right, Run!"

As Kani said this, Vitani lept from some nearby bushes, the cubs ran from her with renewed energy

"I hate it when your bad feelings are right!" Kani shouted at Lea

"What? it's not my fault!" Lea shouted back defensively

"Lea, _everything_ is your fault! Just run!

* * *

Tano awoke to the sound of conversation, he strained to hear what the two were saying, they spoke in whispers, but were not very good at doing so

"I'm worried about daddy, he took Tano's loss pretty hard."

"Yeah, but Simba is tough, he can take it Kiara."

"What about mom?"

"Nala probably will be overjoyed to see him again, she did think he was dead."

"I know, but she can't control her emotions very well."

"Kiara, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're over thinking this whole thing, we'll take him to see them when he wakes up, and the whole thing will go just fine."

"Kovu, you need to let yourself worry about the small things from time to time."

"Why? that's pointless."

"Kovu, it may be pointless, but it's necessary in some cases to consider every possibility."

"Not in this case, just trust me. everything will be just fine."

"Against every fiber of my being, I'll trust you on this one Kovu."

"I would ask nothing more of you."

Tano smiled, they were right to worry about the meeting, Tano himself had rehearsed what he was going to say to Simba for a long time and if Simba were to respond in the way Tano hoped, then Kiara's instincts were right and she had every right to be worried.

Zira stirred under Tano's forearm, "How sweet, you held me close while we slept." she said in a low condescending whisper

Tano grunted in annoyance, "Don't get used to it _darling_." he shot back

Zira smiled, "Are you going to let me up?" she asked

"Yeah." Tano said, moving to let her stand

"Ah, Tano and Yari are awake." Kovu said, walking over to them

Kiara slowly followed Kovu over, "So you're my brother? Nice to finally meet you." she said

"Likewise little sister, I've heard so much about you." Tano replied

"But I hardly know anything about you." Kiara said, "Mom and Dad didn't like to talk about what happened to you."

"Understandable, you'll come to learn a lot about me while I'm here Kiara, I guarantee it." Tano said, putting emphasis on the word 'guarantee'

Kovu jumped into the conversation, "You feeling up to a visit with Simba and Nala today?" he asked Tano

"Yes I do believe I could muster the strength to see mom and dad." Tano replied, grinning slightly

"Can I come along?" Zira asked, disguising her voice

"Of course, I'm sure they would want to meet you too." Kovu replied, as if the question was not necessary to ask

Tano nodded, "Well then, let's go. wouldn't want mom and dad to suffer a minute longer than they have to." he said

* * *

Kovu, Tano and Zira made their way to Simba and Nala's den, Kiara left the trio and went to Ra and Sara's den to get Kani. Simba was outside the den, perched on a flat rock, surveying the surrounding countryside

"Simba! look who's here!" Kovu called

Simba felt all of the blood in his body rush to his feet, "T-Tano? is that you?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes father, it's me. Is mom around?" Tano asked, supressing the rage that was building up in his body.

"Nala! get out here!" Simba yelled into the den

Nala emerged from the small cave, she took a double take at Tano and began crying, "son... you're alive..." she ran over to Tano's side and began nuzzling him, tears cascading down her face "I thought you were dead son, why did you not come back?" she asked

"I was told not to return." Tano replied, looking over at Simba

Nala stopped nuzzling Tano, backed up and stared at him, "Who told you not to come back?" she asked, confused and angered at the revelation

Tano looked at Simba and smiled a wide, triumphant smile, "So dad, do you want to explain how it happened? or do you want me to?" he asked

* * *

**A/N: World's shortest chapter anybody? and with a HUGE cliffhanger to boot, y'all must be fuming mad at me. well fret not my friends, chapter 11 will be up soon! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, be on the lookout for my next update! **

**Side Note: How could I have forgotten about Vitani? (Slaps self for memory problems) I tried to give her a reason for not being in the earlier parts of the story, but I don't think I did a very good job... then I tried to give her a reason for being in the story right now and I think that I didn't totally fail at that, her bringing the runaways back sounds like purpose enough for me.**


	11. First of Many

**Chapter Eleven**

Nala looked at Simba in shock, "Simba, what is Tano talking about?" she asked

Simba hung his head in shame, "Nala, I never meant for you to..." he started

"Do what? Tell her what you told me _Simba_, tell her how you_ left _me in that desolate place to _die_." Tano said, anger causing his voice to crack with strain

"No, I didn't mean..." Simba attempted to start again

"Simba, what did you do?" Nala asked, anger and disappointment starting to show on her face

Simba began to cry, he inwardly cursed his show of weakness, "I didn't know what to do Nala...he was a nightmare growing up, we were worried to death constantly by his actions...then he goes and pulls a stupid stunt like that?"

Nala's face curled up in disgust at Simba's excuses, "And you think that justifies leaving him to die?" she spat, "and what's worse, you _LIED_to me Simba, told me that you had absolutely no idea of where he could possibly be. You're no better than Scar was, in fact, your _WORSE_, I _NEVER_ want to see you again. _GET OUT OF MY LIFE_!" she screamed at him, rage causing her body to shake.

Simba stood still for a moment, "Nala... I'm sorry... Don't go..." he pleaded beween sobs

Nala turned away from Simba, "I'm not going anywhere, YOU are." she said, the pure hatered in her tone unmistakeable as she made the proclamation

Tano laughed, "How does it feel dad? does it hurt?" he walked over to Simba's side and whispered into his ear, "And I have only just begun..."

Simba turned and looked Tano in the eyes pleadingly, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked

"You made my life hell when you left me _Simba_, only fair that I do the same to yours." Tano replied, a sickening look of glee on his face

The light went out of Simba's eyes, with a blank stare he said, "Kill me, I have no reason to live anymore."

Tano flexed his claws in anticipation, "Gladly." he said, his smile widening

Kovu stepped inbetween Tano and Simba, adressing Tano he said, "No, you will not kill him, that is _Murder _Tano."

Zira walked over to Kovu, with an evil smile she said, "Oh Kovu, my son, could you not see that this was the intent of our little visit?"

Kovu's jaw dropped, "Mother?" he asked

Zira's claws flashed quickly across Kovu's exposed throat, "Yes son, I'm home." she said

It took a moment for Kovu to realize what had happened to him, he attempted to draw a breath, but was rewarded with a disturbing gargling sound and an intense amount of pain, looking down he saw five deep slashes across his throat.

Simba watched as Kovu's body hit the ground, "Kovu! NOOO!" he shouted, horrified at what had just happened

Nala then jumped in front of Simba, careful not to step on Kovu's body as she did so, "Tano, Zira, think about what you are about to do, I get that he abandoned you, and I hate him for doing that, but are you really going to kill him?"

Simba was surprised at this, but he pushed Nala aside and said, "No Nala, this is my fight, and I will finish it. Go get Kiara and run, don't look back."

Tano laughed and dropped into his fighting stance, "How very noble of you to give your life for your pride. Too bad it's a worthless gesture."

Simba saw Zira run after Nala, he dropped into his fighting stance and retorted, "I have no reason to live, remember?"

"Exactly."

The fight was on, Tano lunged toward Simba's left flank, laying into him with his claws, Simba turned and delivered a ruthless blow to the left side of Tano's head, causing Tano to stagger backward, Simba then blindly threw himself at Tano and let out a battlecry.

Tano dove low under his father's reckless charge and raked his claws across his throat, cutting the loud 'Roar' short. Simba hit the dirt with a resounding 'thud'

"You...would...really...kill...everyone...because...of...me?" Simba asked inbetween pained attempts at drawing a breath, blood pouring from his throat

Tano looked the dying lion in the eyes and said, "Yes. Now go face your judgement you bastard." he said coldly

Simba managed a painful laugh, "The...circle...must...go...on...you...can't...kill...us...all... It's impossible..." he said as he slowly died

Tano was surprised by his father's dying defiance, Zira was surely skinning Kiara and Nala alive, how could Simba make such a baseless claim? not the one to dwell on things like that, Tano made his way to Pride Rock's den, Surprised looks were given to him by the many lionesses and cubs within.

"Kovu and Simba are dead. figured you all should know that you'll be joining them momentarily."

Zira appeared behind Tano, blocking the only exit, she laughed as he went to work on those inside.

* * *

Kani and Lea stopped, they couldn't keep running like this for much longer, as the sun began to set on the horizon, Vitani finally caught them

"And just where do you two think that you're going?" Vitani asked

Kani panted heavily, "As...far away...from the Pridelands...as possible..." he gasped

Vitani shot a quizzical look at her nephew, "Why?" she asked, not completely understanding

Lea looked at Vitani as if she were stupid, "We want to be free from our parents, they would never let us be together normally." she explained

Vitani smiled, "Trust me, Kani's parents know a thing or two about forbidden love, and if you two were truly meant to be together, things would just work out." she explained poorly

Kani looked at Lea, "Damn, we almost made it..." he said, not caring that there was an adult present

Vitani grunted, "Hey, language mister." she said in a corrective tone

Lea looked at the setting sun, "Curfew, our parents will be looking for us soon..." she said, defeated

Vitani looked at the sun's position in the evening sky, "We'll never make it back before the sun sets, we'll have to wait until the morning."

Kani stood and walked over to Lea's side, nuzzling her gently he said, "At least we have tonight to be together."

Lea shoved him away angrily, "Get off me, this is your fault." she said

"My fault? how?" Kani asked, surprised by her sudden outburst

"If you hadn't made so much noise at the water hole this morning, she would still be back there!" she said, motioning at Vitani

"Hey, don't blame this on me, Mrs. I have a bad feeling about EVERYTHING!" Kani retorted

Vitani stopped their arguement before it got too far out of hand, "HEY! this fighting is not worth it, now you two be nice and get some sleep, we've got a long walk tomorrow." she said as she laid down

Kani glared at Lea, she turned away and flopped down, facing away from him, he did the same, facing away from her.

Vitani sighed at the pouting cubs, "Goodnight you two."

"Yeah, good for _you_ maybe." came their reply in unison

* * *

Kiara surveyed the carnage, there were two bodies lying in enormous pools of blood, and it was clear that no one was alive, she went over to the first body and immediately burst into tears

"...Kovu...no..." she said, her spirits crushed by the grusome discovery

Her greif only got worse as she discovered that the second body was her father, compunding all of this, she made the discovery that Kani and Lea had run away earlier during her trip to Ra and Sara's den

_'You'll come to learn a lot about me while I'm here Kiara, I guarantee it.' _Tano's words flashed to the forefront of her memory, she suddenly felt her greif transform into anger, _'I'm coming for you brother.' _she said to herself as she started out for Pride Rock

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? Yes readers it IS possible. but this chapter comes with a laundry list of casualties and teary moments, I'll give you guys a moment to grieve for those who've died**

**Chapter twelve is on it's way my friends, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Last of a Few

**Chapter Twelve**

Tano let out a victory cry as he finished his work in the den, he emerged covered from head to toe in blood, he held a squirming cub in his mouth

"Where is the prince?" he demanded of the cub, as he set it down on a nerby tree stump

The young male cub curled up in a fetal ball and answered shakily, "I-I-I don't know, he said s-s-s-something about running away with his girlfriend, but I didn't pay much attention... are you going to kill me?"

Tano smiled, "Yes, but you still have some use to me alive, so not right now."

The cub started crying, "Why are you being so mean? we were just trying to help you." he said as tears began flowing freely down his face

Tano put on his best false sympathy face, "Oh yes...you were very helpful too, but Simba, he crossed a line years ago."

"And we all have to die for his mistake?" the cub asked

Tano picked the cub back up, "Ah the young, just can never be made to truly understand..." he said

"Drop him." a familiar voice demanded

Tano complied with the order and turned to face whoever had given it, a sickening smile on his face

"Ah, Kiara, how are you doing this fine evening?" Tano asked

Kiara was furious, "How could you betray your own pride, or your own family for that matter? you're a monster Tano." she said

Zira walked up behind Kiara, she laughed evilly and wiped some of the fading dye from her face

Kiara spun around and dropped into her fighting stance, "Zira, I should've known." she said bearing her teeth

Tano started circling Kiara, malicious intent evident in his expression, "No sister, I am just dealing out punishment where it is due, Simba left me to die, and _none_ of you did anything to save me, I say that makes all of you equally guilty. and my punishment is always death." he said, "So to clarify, our father is the reason that I have to kill you." he added, flexing his claws and lashing toward her

* * *

Ra ran away from the Pridelands with renewed energy, he looked back occasionally, wondering if Sara and Nala had actually defeated Zira

He was determined to find Lea and Kani and take them as far away from this hell as possible, he'd raise them both by himself, but VERY far from here. He ran headlong into the night, unsure if anybody else would survive to see the next morning.

* * *

Vitani could not sleep, for some reason, despite having chased the cubs all day long, she was not tired, she tossed and turned; attempting to find a more comfortable position that might finally allow her to sleep. Failing to find a way to go to sleep, Vitani stood, she figured she'd protect the sleeping cubs from whatever might happen upon their little encampment.

'Snap!' a stick popped under the weight of an unseen adversary, Vitani locked her eyes on the darkness where the noise had come from

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out cautiously, careful not to be too loud in doing so

"Oh, thank the Kings, thought I'd been walking in bloody circles." Came a nervous reply in a strange accent

Vitani recognised the voice, "Ra? is that you?" she asked

"Yeah, It's me, and you aren't gonna like what I have to tell ya luv." was his reply

Vitani became concerned, "Why? what happened?" she asked

Ra stepped forward to where Vitani could barely see him, in the dim light she could make out tear tracks on his dirt covered face

"Tano is killing everyone Vitani, he got Simba and Kovu, Nala and Sara stayed behind to fight off 'yer crazy mum." Ra said

Vitani became confused, "My mom? but she's been dead for a long time." she said, not understanding what Ra meant

Ra backtracked a little to explain, "You recall a certain lioness that Tano was 'angin around with? She ended up being your mum in disguise."

This did nothing to alleviate Vitani's confusion, "Yes, I remember her, but how could that have been my mother? she smelled way different and her ear didn't have that scar on it that she got when she was exiled. And Tano was mated to her, there's at least four years difference in their age." she said, disgusted by the potential implications of what she'd just suggested

Ra managed a light chuckle, "Reguardless, your mum's alive, and still bleedin' crazy to boot." he said

"You said Tano killed Kovu?" Vitani said, hanging her head in sadness

Ra walked over to her side, "Yeah, but Kovu gave 'em a right good fight for his troubles." Ra lied supportively

Vitani allowed a small smile to form on her face, "Good, I hope he ripped that bastard's good ear off." she said

Kani rolled over, "And you tell me not to swear." he said sarcastically

Ra turned his head in Kani's direction, "Oi, when you get to be our age, you can say whatever you want, alright little buddy?"

Kani jumped at the sound of Ra's voice, "Uncle Ra! when did you get here?"

"He's been here a little while, if you weren't such a heavy sleeper you would know." Lea said

Kani sighed, "Heavy sleep is good sleep Lea, maybe that's why you are so cranky all the time." he said

Vitani cut the cubs short with, "Alright, that's enough!"

Ra spoke up, "Alright, I'm gonna tell you two somethin' you might not want to hear, know that Vitani and I are here for you two if you don't understand."

The cubs were intrigued by this, and listened intently

"Kani, Lea, Tano attacked the Pridelands." Ra said

"What? Why?" Kani asked, stunned that a member of his own family could do something so horrible

"Yeah dad, what happened?" Lea asked

Ra searched for the right words for a long time, "He killed everyone." Ra said, stunned at the bluntness in which he had said this

"Way to sugarcoat it you jerk." Vitani whispered just loudly enough for him to hear

"E-Everyone?" Kani asked, attempting to hold back his tears

"I'm sorry Kani, but yes, everyone." Ra replied

"Dad, how did you escape?" Lea asked, shocked by the revelations

Ra's voice began cracking, he could suppress the tidal wave of emotions no more, "Nala and your mum... they fought so that I could escape and find you guys." he said

Kani was still reeling from the news, "What about my mom and dad?" he asked

Ra shook his head, "I dunno about your mum Kani, but your father went down fighting." he inwardly cursed his use of the lie a second time

Lea went over to Kani's side and licked him across the cheek, "I'm so sorry..." she said, trying to be as supportive as possible

Kani leaned over on her shoulder and began crying, "It's not your fault... it's mine."

"And just how do you figure that?" Ra asked

Vitani nodded, "Yeah, there was nothing you could've done, don't beat youself up."

Kani didn't reply

"What are we going to do dad?" Lea asked

* * *

**A/N: OW, now I have a headache from my fight with writer's block, and I leave you with another cliffhanger! watch out, unlucky thirteen is coming soon readers.**

**Thanks for your reviews to this point, keep them coming, they are very helpful!**

**Side Note: Sorry if i'm painting too much of a picture during the violent scenes guys, I figure it's better to say it in full gory detail instead of trying to sugarcoat it.**


	13. They Say That Justice is Blind

**Chapter Thirteen **

Kiara turned and hit Zira across the face as hard as she could, sending the older lioness reeling in pain, she spun back to face Tano.

"I see you are smarter than the baboon." Tano said, "I do so love a test of my abilities." he added

"Your abilities? Tano are you even listening to yourself?" Kiara asked, horrified at her brother's heartlessness

Tano laughed, "Yes sister, I am. I do not care what you think, you are my enemy, and will die as all of my other enemies have. thus whatever you say to me now is ultimately pointless." he said

Kiara was stunned, Tano didn't seem to even have a heart, in fact the look on his face was not of greif, or regret; but one of glee.

"Tano, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will." Kiara said, readying herself to attack

"How cute, did Kovu teach you how to sound brave too?" Tano mocked

Kiara lashed out, she pounded the side of Tano's head with a vicious right, Tano locked his teeth around Kiara's forearm as she attempted to draw back for another strike, he began to apply a crushing amount of pressure to the limb.

"No you don't." Kiara said as she used her free forearm to hit him across the injured side of his face, causing him to let go and stagger backwards

Kiara seized the opening and pounced on Tano, using Nala's flip trick as Tano attempted to reverse the tackle, the two crashed to the ground with a sharp 'Thud' Kiara having the advantage on top.

"Well done Kiara, you have bested me. but I wonder, can you really bring yourself to kill me?" Tano asked, practically begging her to do it

Kiara hesitated, "Of...course I can." she said, uncertainty evident in her tone

_'Gotcha.'_ Tano thought

Tano laughed, "Then why have you not done it already?" he asked, a confident smile on his face

Kiara groaned in frustration, "Because it wont bring anyone back!" she blurted out

Tano put on his fake sympathy face, "Awww... you want to see Nala, Kovu, and Simba again?" he asked

Kiara growled lowly and held a claw up to his neck, "Yes, I do, but _you_ took them from me. Killing you won't bring anyone back, but it damn well helps with the pain!" she shouted loudly as she drew back for the finishing blow

Tano laughed hysterically, "My sister, how little you have learned." he said, looking behind Kiara

Kiara turned quickly and saw Zira behind her, she had five deep red gashes running the length of the right side of her face, "Hello my Queen." she said as she delivered a devastating blow to Kiara's back, knocking her sprawling away from Tano

Kiara attempted to stand, but she couldn't feel her hind legs, "No, I can't die now, I was so close..." she said aloud

Zira let loose a sickening laugh, "Ah, but you had a heart, and in war, there is no place for petty emotions." she said

Kiara attempted to stand again, only to be rewarded with a lack of response from her hind legs, "Killing me will not ease your childhood pains Tano." she said defiantly

Tano nodded in agreement, "I know, Zira if you don't mind, deal with her for me." he said

"You _COWARD!_" Kiara cried out, "What's wrong? you killed a den full of _lionesses_ and _cubs_, but you can't bring yourself to kill your crippled sister?"

Tano sneered, "Please. don't flatter yourself, I promised Zira she could have the honor of finishing you off." he said

"And oh will I enjoy it." Zira added

Kiara's eyes widened in horror, Zira lashed out at Kiara, but was stunned when Kiara blocked the blow, "I don't go down that easy, grandma." Kiara said, mustering all the strength she had left into one hard right to Zira's chin

The blow served only to enrage Zira more than she already was, she laid into Kiara's throat with her claws

But Kiara had already died.

Tano looked at his sister's corpse in contempt, "How pathetic. she was hardly a fight at all, and I don't have any new scars to show for it like you will Zira." he said, motioning toward the five deep cuts on Zira's face

"She caught me off guard is all." Zira replied

Tano turned back to the male cub he had been interrogating earlier, "Looks as though luck was not on your side today my little friend." he said

The cub was almost incoherent, he shook in fear, "M-M-Make it quick..." he said, tightening in his fetal ball

"But little buddy, don't you want to go see your mommy?" Tano asked, faking an attempt at cheering him up

The cub uncurled a little, "But my mom is dead." he said

Tano picked the cub up and walked him out to the end of Pride Rock, "Tell her I said 'Hi'" he said, dropping the cub off of the cliff to his death

Zira looked at Tano, completely and totally awestruck in his presence, "You are the one that I prayed for, you helped me avenge Scar's death, take his place, and SO much more..." she said, absolutely enamored.

"But Zira, our plan is not yet finished, while the Prince and his girlfriend will most certainly die, there is one more here who must die that still lives." Tano said

"Who is that my love?" Zira asked, worried that they may have forgotten someone important

Tano snapped Zira's neck in a lightning fast motion

"It was you Zira."

* * *

**A/N: Really short one I know, but I can't wrap up a story on chapter 13, that just has bad idea written all over it!**

**Tano is a brutal and soul-less killer is he not? I was kinda thinking of ways that he could die in this one, but I though of him killing Kiara, the un-named male cub, AND Zira in a surprising turn of events**

**Keep an eye out for the final chapter readers, hope y'all arent too mad at me for this one.**


	14. FINAL CHAPTER: Revelations

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey, look over there!" Ra said, motioning toward the horizon

The four survivors had been walking for the past three days, they had ventured into the unknown territories beyond the outlands.

Kani looked at what Ra was pointing at, there was a strange rock formation on the horizon

"What is that uncle Ra?" Kani asked

Vitani looked at it, "Our new home, that's what it is." she said

"At least 'till your old enough to go back an kick your true uncle's arse." Ra added

Lea looked at Kani, "But you wont be doing _that _alone, will you spaz?" she asked, nudging him jokingly

Kani smiled, "I guess not."

Ra sighed, "Oi, will you two get a room? he said

Vitani nudged Ra to silence him, "Let them be." she whispered

Ra licked Vitani across the face, "Only 'cause you told me to luvvie."

Vitani took a step back and stared Ra down, "Have you lost your mind?" she asked

Ra laughed, "Heh, maybe I have. but if we're thinking of rebuilding a pride 'ere, were gonna need more than those two if you catch my drift." he said

Vitani sighed, "Not now, not ever." she proclaimed

Ra kept on, "Come on then, you know one day you won't be able to resist me." he said

Vitani laughed, "But until that day, we'll keep it clean for the cubs Ra."

Lea turned to her father, "Dad, you got over mom dying pretty fast." she said, insulted by her father's behavior

"No Lea, I didn't, your mum will always be my one true luv, but you'll come to see what I'm talking about when your older." Ra replied

The four then began the last part of the trip to the place they now called 'Paradise Rock'

"Hey Spaz, race you there!" Lea shouted to Kani as she bolted away

Kani smiled, "I'll win!" he shouted back, bolting after her

* * *

A heavy rain fell on the Pridelands, the steady rythm of the falling drops echoed eerily in the unnaturally quiet den of Pride Rock

Tano stood in the entrance to the den, a large smile on his face

"I never cared for my emotions, nor my feelings. the only got in the way of what needed to be done" he said aloud

"Then you came along a taught me love, a feeling that ironically I hated you for."

"And I did feel love for a short time, and it _was_ *directed* toward you."

"After we mated, do you remember what I told you?"

"That you wouldn't like the plan's outcome."

"You shouldv'e been ready for what just happened."

"I actually felt another emotion as I killed you."

"Do you know what it was Zira?"

"Sorrow."

"I'll always feel this way now, I hate you for this Zira."

"Now the plan is over, and I'm the king."

"King of death and loneliness, and it's all your fault."

"But fear not, I'm not alone in the flesh, no. there are two who swore fealty to us before we could gut them."

"Nala, Sara, come to me."

Nala and Sara appeared behind Tano, they stared blankly ahead

"Two, out of Forty Six lions."

"And one of them is my own mother."

"As I fall into insanity's grip Zira, I want you to know."

"We are no longer one."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dunnnn! and y'all probably thought it would be an Anti-ending like TLK 2**

**Fret not, a sequel is on the way! Read, Review and keep a weather eye out my friends!**

**Thanks guys!**


	15. Gasp! ALTERNATE ENDING: Together Forever

**/ALTERNATE ENDING/**

Zira stood in awe in Tano's presence, "You are truly the answer to my prayers, you avenged Scar, took his place, and SO much more..." she said, moving slowly over to Tano's side in a confident swagger

Tano smiled and looked Zira in the eyes, "It couldn't have happened without your help Zira." he said

Zira licked Tano on the cheek, "No my love, we did it together." she said

Tano's smile widened, "There are those who still live who would oppose my _hostile_ takeover." he said

Zira shrugged, "Do not concern yourself with the prince, he is a cub, without adults he will surely die."

Tano shook his head, "You are talking to someone who went through the EXACT same situation Zira, surely you know that it is possible."

Zira nodded, "Shall I send one of the prisoners to hunt him down then?"

"No. The prisoners are not to leave the den, not until they are ready." Tano said forcefully

Zira stared toward the den, "Why are we keeping them alive? they may have sworn an oath, but one of them is your own mother, one of the guilty ones."

"Guilt can have it's uses Zira, Sara and Nala also have shock and awe value if the prince and his girlfriend were to someday return."

"You are ruthless indeed Tano, the one true heir to the legacy of Scar."

"Scar? he was weak. I don't want _his_ legacy, this throne is mine, and I am free to create my own."

"What? how was Scar weak? he..."

"Zira, I understand your current emotional state, but Scar could not bring himself to finish off my father, instead allowing Simba to best him in a straightforward fight."

"Yes, but then Simba killed him in cold blood, like the murderer he was."

"No Zira, Simba did not kill Scar. Scar effectively killed himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Simba was weak, he could never have brought himself to kill anyone, hell it tore him up just knowing that he abandoned me."

"Then who killed Scar?"

"The hyenas Zira, isn't it obvious? your rebellion was based solely on a lie."

"But, I-"

"You wasted your time, but it turned out for the better, did it not?"

"Tano, why are you telling me this?"

"Zira, I do believe in the value of honesty."

"Honesty, Tano? you just told me that the reason I tried to overthrow a perfectly good life was based on a lie!"

"It is only because I love you Zira, your will to kill Simba helped me immensely, so your exile was not pointless."

"I- don't know what to say Tano."

"Say nothing my love. just bask in the glory of what we've accomplished on this day."

"It is rather marvelous, isn't it?"

"Yes, and we can make it even more so."

"Tano, we are only two lions, how can we have a pride?"

"Why do you think I'm keeping Sara alive?"

"You really are heartless aren't you? I like that."

"I kinda figured you would."

"What of the dead?"

"Leave them where they lie, the aroma is pleasing to me."

"Do you want to go to the den early tonight?"

"I _am _kind of tired, today was a good day though."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. yeah I dunno what I was thinking at the time, but hey, here's a hollywood-esque alternate ending.**

**Read, Review, and I was serious about the sequel, keep an eye out for it. **

**Side Note/Thank you Note: I'm trying to work on the iffyness of my writing so maybe the sequel will be better. thanks for putting up with me through this one though!**


End file.
